


Hold Me Close

by Janimoon



Series: Hold Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/pseuds/Janimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is feeling alone and just needs some affection. Gabriel doesn't mind helping out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

“Hey kiddo, are you okay?”

Sam looked up from where he was huddled up on the couch, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. “I….I don't know.” 

Gabriel frowned, walking over and gently sat down on the other side, pausing a moment before putting his hand on Sam's foot. “Why don't you try saying what is on your mind? Maybe I can help you figure out what is wrong?” he said, giving an encouraging nod.

Sam bit his lip while he debated if he wanted to share this with Gabriel and what to say if he did. But wasn't like Sam really knew what was going on, only that he occasionally felt like this. He looked over at Gabriel, who still had his hand on his foot and gave it a squeeze when he saw Sam looked over at him. Gabriel looked sincere enough, no mischievous look in his eye, or small smirk playing around his mouth. He even looked smaller somehow, more toned down.

Sam sighed and shifted slightly, but not moving his feet. “I'm not even sure myself,” he said, looking down at his lap. “Sometimes it feels like things just get too much, like being alone is getting too much. I just want someone of my own, someone to come home to, to talk to them, hug them, tell them about random things,” Sam blushed slightly before continuing, “be affectionate, snuggle up to them while they do their own thing.”

Gabriel sat still as he listened to Sam talk, gently rubbing his thumb in circles on Sam's foot., not that it looked like Sam even noticed him doing it.

“I am really happy for them, but sometimes when I look at Dean and Cas, I think 'I want that as well', you know? Well, not when they are being sickeningly sweet in love, then I just want to get out of the room.” 

Gabriel chuckled and nodded, knowing exactly what Sam meant. The lovey-dovey staring his brother and Dean did could get too much sometimes. Gabriel smiled slightly when Sam looked up at him. He thought for a moment and weighed his options. “Well, first of all, there is nothing wrong with you, in case you were wondering,” Gabriel stared at Sam, who ducked his head slightly and blushed again. “Secondly, I would like to try something if you're up for it.” Gabriel looked at Sam seriously.

Sam hesitated for a second before he nodded, it did seem like Gabriel was taking this all seriously so he didn't worry about Gabriel suddenly pulling a prank, not too much anyway. Sam trusted Gabriel. 

Gabriel got up from the couch and motioned for Sam to stretch out his legs. Sam looked confused, but did as asked. Now for the bit where Gabriel hoped Sam trusted him enough not to kick him or something. Slowly Gabriel got up on the couch again, straddling Sam this time.

Sam was confused but stretched his legs out on the sofa when Gabriel asked. He gasped when Gabriel suddenly straddled him, “Gabriel…?” But Gabriel was laying down on his chest, head on his shoulder, legs stretching out to fit in betweens Sam's and his arms coming around chest, in a… a hug? Sam's breath hitched. “Are...are you hugging me?”

Gabriel snorted, “Well, I certainly hope so, otherwise I am doing something very wrong.” He tightened his arms around Sam's chest and moved his head so it was nestled in the crook of Sam's shoulder.

Sam took a deep breath and felt Gabriel move up with it, before letting it out again, his breath moving across the top of Gabriel's head, before he moved his arms up to come around Gabriel's waist. It felt good though, really good to be hugged like this. He waited for a minute or two before asking. “Now what?”

Gabriel huffed a laughed, grinning when he felt Sam slightly shudder at his breath tickling that sensitive spot where shoulder and neck met. “Now, Samsquatch, we stay like this, hugging, until you feel better, however long it may take.”

Sam grinned slightly, tightening his arms even more, “Yeah, okay. I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ficlet in years!


End file.
